BrotherHoodBond
by iLoveYouStar
Summary: Bella had twinboys. One Jacob's and Edward's. The treaty allows Jacob to take his son Joradn away from Bella. She has a hard time dealing. What happens when one of the boys get sick? When it's life or death?
1. Chapter 1

*Bella*

I wrapped my arms around my pregnant belly. It was so big and bruised. Edward , and Jacob looked scared at the outcome of all of this. It didn't matter to me. Even if it was Jacob's child , or Edward's. I would love it the same. It's when I felt a kick from my abdomen. I screamed out of pain. The kick had cracked my rib , and the rib had punctured my lungs. My baby started to sufficate . My eyes started to float.

"Bella!" Edward screamed as he carried me to the operating table.

Jacob held my hand trying to calm me while Rosalie prepared the things for the child. Edward injected me with pain killers.

"My Baby!" I screamed.

Edward gently made a insiction near my back , and on my abdomen. I tried to calm down but it was helpless. The thought of my child dieing nearly killed me as well. Edward gently inserted his hand into the cut , and started to pull a small body out.

The moment I saw my son I felt whole. He had wide green eyes , bronze hair , and pale skin. He was covered in my blood , gasping for hair , and looking at his surroundings. Edward handed my new son to Rosalie. I still felt pain hard pain. Jacob looked unhappy. I felt bad for him. Edward gasped in shock as he retrieved another body from my abdomen. Another son. This one causing Rosalie , Jacob , and I to gasp as well. He had black hair , onyx eyes , russet skin , and as well covered in my blood.

Edward was shocked. He handed the second baby to Esme. I wanted to tell them to let me hold my sons , but I was soon consumed by darkness that wanted to lead me to death.

Emergency Vampirasation.

Three whole days passed by like eternities that I wasn't with my sons.

I was ready to come out of this coma. Told my first born son Edward Jacob d my second born son Jordan Jacob. I decided that Edward Jacob would be called E.J. for short , and Jordan Jacob just Jordan. It was my last thought.

"She'll be waking right about ... now," a voice I reconized as Alice's said.

"Finally," Edward added.

My eyes shot open. Everything was so much clearer , and better. I was on a bed no longer in my sweats , but in jeans and a sweater. Edward , Alice , and Carlisle were in the room with me. My eyes scanned the room for my sons , but found nothing. I could hear three heartbeats downstaires. Two that I wanted to see.

"My sons," I said in a high chimed voice.

"There okay love don't worry," Edward reasured.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Carlisle.

"Better much better," I smiled.

"Before you can go see my nephews you must hunt Bella," Alice sweetly added.

"It's for their best love. Don't worry it won't take long. I promised," Edward smiled.

He guided me through the window , and through the woods. "What are they like?"

"They are very quiet," he smiled.

"Have you decided names?" He asked.

"The first one is Edward Jacob. E.J. for short , and the second one is Jordan Jacob, but Jordan," I told him.

"I like them," he told me.

"That was a very shocking suprise," I told him.

He didn't answer , but his eyes widened and he nodded.

"Is the burning sensation in the throat due to thirst?" I asked as I cupped my throat.

"Yes , but don't worry it will go away soon. Just watch me , and you'll get a hold of hunting."

Edward is a good teacher. He showed me in recored time. He knew I wanted to see my sons already.

When we got back to The Cullen's home everyone looked at me. Edward guided my to his room. I look each stair with caution. We finally made it to his room where my babies were laying in the middle of his bed with Rosalie by there side. Jacob was sitting in a chair with a haste expression.

I walked over to the bed quietly. They were sleeping. I could not believe what I saw. Their features were identical. The only way you could tell them apart where their skin , eye , and hair color. I touched E.J.'s cheek. His green eyes shot open , and he locked eyes with me. My baby. I reached , and scooped him right up , but with caution. He cradled right into my arms. He was perfect.

"Bella we must talk," Jacob said.

"About?" I asked.

"Can we step outside?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," I agreed.

It tore me leaving my babies. I wanted to stay here , and watch their every moment.

Jacob run outside where Jacob , Emily , Jared , Embry , Quil , Paul , Collin , Brady , Seth , Sam , and Leah were waiting.

Emily? Why was she here?

"Listen Bella , I cannot have my son Jordan with leeches,"Jacob hissed.

Everyone came outside exept Rosalie.

"I don't understand Jacob," I breathed.

"Our legends don't allow one of our own to live with leeches," he spit.

That moment I understand what he ment. He was going to take Jordan away from me. The reason Emily was here with them.

"_No , no!"_ I growled.

"Your not going to take my son! No! Over my dead body or ashes! You can't take him!" I yelled.

"I can," Jacob said looking over at Edward.

"Edward," I whispered.

"The treaty gives them the right to do that," he hissed through his teeth.

"Please Jacob. Don't please!" I begged Jacob.

He shrugged. "I'm sorry," he sourly said.

Edward , and Emmett gripped me.

That same moment Rosalie came outside with Jordan bundled up. Jacob had brought his car. Emily carefully took him from Rosalie , and got into Jacob's car. I was angry . They couldn't go! As soon as they crossed the border I couldn't get Jordan back.

"I'm sorry," Emily mouthed at me.

I knew deep in my head she was.

I tried to get out of Edward , and Emmett's grip. I tried to reach for my son. My helpless three day old son. My heart ached for the newborn child. I could see him through Jacob's rabbit's window.

He was covered in a blanket , asleep , and peaceful.. The car started to drive away with my son..

Edward hugged me to him as my vampire body let me sob from the pain.

I heard the car turn , and at the moment I knew it was to late. Edward carried me back to his room where E.J. still layed.

He had an uneasy facial expression.

"He's wondering where Jordan is," Edward whispered as he layed me next to E.J.

"Isabella , I promise you we will get Jordan back , and that I will raise him as if he were my own," Edward promised.

I hugged him as tightly as I could. He didn't know how much his words ment to me.

I was taken out of my flashback by E.J. he was so tall for a 14 year old. "Mom , going out see you around ten ," his deep voice informed me. I smiled , and nodded at him. He looked just like Edward. I cradled my arm around my other son's blanket he had used. Rosalie had saved it for me. His scent still filled it. I had nothing , but a blanket , memories , and a photo to remember him by.

Edward , and I hadn't told E.J. he had a brother. We just never planned to. Even though Jordan was just minutes away I hadn't seen him since he was three days old. Now he was fourteen like E.J.

I wanted to go see him so bad. Hug him , feel him , and make sure he had everything he could desire. Jacob never let Jordan leave La Push. At least that is what I thought. Maybe Jordan did leave sometimes. I'd never know , because I had never seen him..

I still regret not holding Jordan instead of E.J. that day. I'd never held my son. I had only seen him , and feel him grow inside of me for three months along with his brother.

Edward , and Alice came in at that time. I put Jordan's blanket away. Alice had a huge smile on her face. Edward noticed my sadness , and cradled me to him.

"Bella I went to the store today , well I saw Jordan!" She exclaimed.

"He is tall , russet , has E.J.'s facial features , and E.J.'s voice. He is very polite. I was talking , and he bumped into me knocking the things off my hands. He said sorry , smiled , and picked them up. I wish I'd taken a photograph to show you Bella," she exclaimed.

"Who was he with? Does he look Happy? Healthy?" My brain , and heart threw out.

"With Jared's son Michael , he looks happy , and his health looks fine to me," she reasured.

My son , my baby. He was okay.


	2. Party Time

*E.J.*

My mother always acted so strange when she held that blanket. Sometimes I wanted to ask her what it ment. Maybe it was mine , and she missed my diaper days? I shrugged it off.

"Uncle Emmett," I greeted.

"E.J. Today we're going after a grizzly. Think you can manage smurf?" He challenged.

"Pshh! Your talking to an expert here," I smiled.

"Let's put the expert to the test?" Emmett teased.

My uncle let me have the grizzly way to easily.

"You let me off easy dude ," I accused.

"Yes , because it will get harder no joke ," he said seriously.

I told my uncle good night , and went off running. I always felt a pull towards the reservation I wasn't allowed to enter. What layed beyond it? The pull was always uneasy.

Maybe the pull had something to do with my life.

Na. My life had been to good for something bad.

I remembered how spoiled I had been as a small child. Always demanding , and getting what I wanted handed to me before the sentence was out of my mouth. My uncle Emmett always teased me 'Silver spoon in my mouth'. It made me smile.

I remembered as a small child when my mother bought me something she would always buy two. Who was the other one for? I always wondered. I would ask , but never get answers. I finally reached my house in the peak of the night. I ran my hand threw my hair. I could go home _or_ go to MelonieLynn's Quinceanera fifteen birthday thing. Would my parents be mad? This would be my first bad act. I'd always been the perfect child. Ehh , it won't hurt them.

I raced towards Forks with unhuman speed. I loved running it made me love life to it's fullest. The party was at the only nightclub Forks had. I flashed the guards my invation , and walked right in. The music was booming loudly , and the disco lights flashed over everyone's faces. I reconized several faces from school. The teens here were dancing very sexually. It looked fun. My phone started to vibrate. I ignored it. Each step I took there was _Zzzzz zzzz_.

Annoyed I took the phone out of my back pocket. It read missed calls from dad, mom , Alice , and Rosalie. Text messages that I ignored. I shoved the phone back into my packet , and found a girl to dance with. She was pretty hot , but not my type. I made my way towards the tables that were almost all empty.

"Melonie! MelonieLynn!" A voice pleaded. A voice identical to mine. This got my attention.

"No! Get the fuck away from me Jordan!" The girl screamed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted to kiss me. It just took me by suprise," he said trying to hold back a laugh.

The girl more fustrated by his words marched angerly towards the back room. The way this guy smelled. It wasn't very sweet you could say. He still had my attention so I went up to him.

"Wow , she looks mad," I joked.

He chuckled , and nodded.

"She doesn't understand that I just don't like her," he added.

"I'm E.J. Haven't seen you around Forks lately," I told him.

"Jordan , I live at La Push. I don't come alot here. Poor excuse for a town if you ask me," he smiled.

"You got me there bro," I smiled back.

"This party is getting boring dude," Jordan groaned.

"True. It looks like Melonie lost her party mood," I laughed.

He laughed with me. We talked some more about sports , school , and girls. Talking with him it felt like I'd known him my whole life really. He was so much like me. I got glimpses of him when the disco light flashed on his face. Dark hair , and russet skin. He was a guy I could get along with. I feel a connection with him.. Like brotherly?

*Jordan*

"Patrol," Jacob texted me.

For a brother Jacob was very annoying really.

I slowly got up , and changed. My mom Emily was in the kitchen cooking. My second dad Sam was watching her. Sam's my second dad because Billy is my dad to. It's complicated. Even I don't understand.

"What do you want for breakfast?" My mom asked.

"Anything sounds fine to me," I yawned.

"Go brush your teeth Jordan it's an order," Mom growled.

It sucks when your dad is the pack alpha , and your mom the house alpha. My dad started laughing , and I heard a smack.

"ohww," my dad teased with laughter thick in his voice.

I looked in the mirror to my face. I had my brother Jacob's face. Haha , ew. I brushed my teeth , ate , and headed out.

I ran patrol with Jared , Jared's son Michael , Paul , and Collin.

Michael , and I were the only next generation that had phased. We were still waiting for the rest of them. Some still to be born , and some _made._ Haha , ewww.

Michael brought me out of my thoughts.

"Dude!"

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said are you going to MelonieLynn's party. Your the guest of honor," Michael winks at me.

I just roll my eyes at him. He started playfully pushing me. I push back harder , but with a smile. He puts his fists up with humor.

"Come at me bro," I challenge playfully.

Later that night I get ready for MelonieLynn's party. My brother Jacob is taking me. He does alot of things for me. Ever since I was a baby. I remember being explained how I was related to Jacob. He was my brother , Emily was my mother , Sam was my second dad , Billy my first dad & my grandfather , Emma , and Sofie were my sisters.

Emma being two , and Sofie seven I was actually very close to them. I loved them to death. Emma walks into my room with her pacifier in her mouth. She knows she isn't allowed to have it. Ayy Emma.

"Jazz hurr," she says the best way a barely turned two year old can talk. I scoop her up , and start tickling her. I walk into the living room where Jacob is waiting for me. I hand my sister to my dad , and kiss my mom's cheek goodbye.

"Ten o'clock Jordan Uley," my mother orders.

I nodd , and get into Jacob's accient rabbit.

He puts some music on , and smiles.

"What's on your mind?" He asks.

"Nothing much. Why?"

"You look fustrated. It's written all over you face," he points out.

Jacob can read my emotions all the time. He knows when I'm upset , and happy.

"Just homework," I say.

"Sucks," he adds with a smile.

"Agreeable," I smile back.

Jacob dropps me off at the party soon enough. It's only eight , but it's already dark.

I walk in , and start randomly dancing with any girl who gets infront of me.

MelonieLynn soon enough spots me , and runs up to me.

"Jordan you came!" She said as she hugged me.

"Of course I came Mel," I greet her.

We start dancing when she leans in to kiss me. I'm not paying attention so when her lips touched mine I freak out.

"Melonie what are you doi-," I get out before laughter consumes me.

She starts to walk away pissed.

"Melonie! MelonieLynn!" I yell after her.

"No! Get the fuck away from me!" She yells back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you wanted to kiss me. It just took me by suprise," I said trying not to laugh.

"Wow , she looks mad," a guy I didn't know said.

I chuckled, and nodded.

"She doesn't understand that I just don't like her," I added.

"I'm E.J. Haven't seen you around Forks lately," He greeted.

"Jordan , I live at La Push. I don't come alot here. Poor excuse for a town if you ask me," I smiled.

"You got me there bro," He smiled back.

"This party is getting boring dude," I groaned with bordness. This E.J. dude smells kinda... Freaky.

"True. It looks like Melonie lost her party mood," He laughs

I laughed with him. We had a very long coversation. Mainly sports , school , and chicks. We talked like if we had known each other for our whole lives. He was alot like me. I could sorta of see him. Pale , and Brownish hair. He was a cool guy that seemed like a good friend I could have. I feel a connection with him.. Like brotherly?


	3. Boarding School!

*E.J.*

It was nearly midnight by the time I got back home from the party. I noticed my parents were standing at the front door very angry. I was so sleepy that I could barely make their bodies out in the dark night.

"Edward Jacob! Where have you been?" My mother demanded.

"At Melonie's party," I could barely get out.

"You could have at least called?" My father yelled.

I snapped out of my zombie like behavior , and faced them.

"I'm not a child anymore okay. I can take care of myself," I defended myself.

I walked passed my parents right into my kitchen. I opened the freezer , and pulled out a blood bag , and ripped it on with my teeth. I gulped the blood down with such a frenzy like behavior.

My parents left me alone after that. Had I upset them? What had I said? I didn't know. My alarm went off as usual for school. I got up from bed , and went into my bathroom/closet. I looked in the mirror as I prepared to take a shower. I studied my face , and remembered Jordan's face. It was scary how it almost mirrored mine. My bronze hair wasn't long like my father's , but long to short. Just right. I tried to distract myself from Jordan.

I got ready and left the bathroom. I headed downstaires to realize I was alone in the cabin. I looked over to the living room where my mother had left the blanket out from it's box. I was curious of what that box contained. I slowly walked over to the living room from the kitchen. Where were my parents? I listen with my senistive hearing as hard as I could. My Aunt Alice , and Grandmother Esme were at the white mansion , but no one else.

Perfect.

I walked over to the box to see what It contained. I got the box and sat down on the couch with it in my lap. I slowly lifted papers that were on top. BirthCertificates. 'First name -Edward- Middle Name -Jacob- Last Name -Cullen/Mason. Date Of Birth - 9-10-2017. Birth Type-Multiple Birth.' What? What did it mean 'Multiple Birth'? I started biting my bottem lip. This could not by right. Not True.

I put the papers aside , and took out photographs. I reconized myself in some , but there was another baby in these photos. Who was it? No. My parents did NOT lie to me. My phone started vibrating. _Zzzz Zzzz._ It scared the life out of me. It was from my friend Alexander. I was suppose to pick him up today , and take him to school. I put everything back where it belonged , and raced out to my black Jaguar. I tossed my binder into the backseat.

I took off as fast as I could. Alexander was waiting outside his house for me.

"Dude , what is wrong? It looks like your going to have an anxiety attack. Chill," Alexander chuckled.

"It's just that I thought my Mom , and Dad would never lie to me that's all," I tried to say as calmly as I could.

"About what? You can tell me E.J. I won't tell anyone," he promised. He was the only one that knew who my family really was , and my real story. The story in Forks was that I was adopted from Edward's Brother who had died in a plane crash.

"The other night at MelonieLynn's party. I met this guy Jordan. He looked like me , but I just blew it off you know. Today I woke up , and my Parents weren't home , and well I tooked through my moms stuff , and found my birth certificate. It said my birth was a multiple brith-."

"Wait as in two or more babies," Alex interrupted.

"Yes , and there were also photos. I was in them with another baby. This is really messed up. I don't know what to do. No one in my family is going to believe me," I growled in anger.

"If you do have more sibling I'm pretty sure one day your family will tell you," he reasured. Yeah , whatever.

We pulled into Forks High School's parking lot. I went to greet Xavier , Mark-Paul, Kelly , Gabrielle , and Anthony at the entrance. I've known them for a really long time , and we've become really close. Well sorta of close.. I walked into school feeling so confused. Maybe my life wasn't as perfect as I imagined it.

*Jordan*

It was around twelve in the morning when I exited the party club. I saw a very angry Jacob waiting for me. His face was motionless , and not very happy looking.

"I said ten Jordan," he growled.

"Lost track of him sorry," I said.

"You had me worried! You know how much trouble your in!" He demanded.

"Your not my Father. Screw you Jacob," I growled back. He looked hurt as soon as I said those words. I didn't care I started walking home.

"JordanJacob!" Jacob yelled behind me.

"What!"

"You can't talk to me like that!" Jacob demanded. Screw You!

I started running home as fast as I could.. My mom was waiting for me when I arrived.

"Jordan," she simiply said.

"Sorry that I'm late. It's because I started talking with this dude E.J. , and we had alot in commen. I'm sorry momma," I apologized. She hugged me.

"Head to bed son," she smiled. There was worry behind her smile. Due to what?

Why did it matter?

I headed to bed when I heard a sad wolf howl. It made me regret the way I had shouted at Jacob. He had only been worried about me. But why? We were barely brothers. I spent more time with Sam- I mean my Dad then with him.. This crap was all just to wierd.

*E.J.*

The next days were all very quiet. Due to what? I didn't know , but something was up with my parents. I was half asleep on the couch when I heard my parents discussing something in a hushed voice.

"How long untill he finds out Bella?" My father demanded in a whisper.

"I don't know , but sending him away is just something I WONT do," she whispered back.

"Just for the semester Bella. Untill we get things sorted out," my Dad resured her.

Send who where?

I couldn't really make anything out of this since I was half asleep.

The next morning somehow I was back in my room. Wierd I didn't remember getting up from the couch.

My Mother gently knocked on the door.

"E.J. you up?" She asked.

"Aha," I barely whispered.

"Listen son. This is for the best okay. Hear me out," she pleaded.

About what?

"There a school for vampire children. Well sorta of like for you , but full vampires. You'll be attending this school just from December-June okay. It's for your best," she resured.

What! NO!

"Wha-! No! I don't want to go!" I screamed.

"E.J.," she objected.

"You can't make me go! I dont want to go! Why do I have to go!"

"Just to try it out son. Nothing serious I promise," she said kissing my forehead.

This made me very angry considering the fact that Alice , and my Mom had already packed my things. That I was leaving TONIGHT.

I didn't really want to say goodbye to my family considering that had not told me! My Mother kissed me goodbye back at our house. I didn't have words for her right now. My Father was driving me to the airport where I would board a plane to Germany where the school was located.

There would be a 'Miraslov Merkuhj' waiting for me.

I boarded the plane not saying goodbye to my Father. I didn't care I would see him like in HALF A YEAR.

What was so bad that they didn't want me to know about!

I **NEEDED **to know and **NOW!**

I sat next to the window , and watched the way everything looked as the plane took off. Then we we're flying , and I was alone. I felt sadness in my heart as if I was leaving something behind...


	4. Making Life Better?

E.J.*

I arrived in Germany a few hours after I'd left Washington.. What had I done to make my parents ship me across the world? An unknown world to me.

I walked up to a very pale looking german man. He looked young , and very uneasy.

"Hallo bist du Miraslov?" I asked. I hope what I had said was 'Hello are you Miraslov?' , because this guy was looking at me like I was a freak.

"EdwardJacob wir haben auf dich gewartet. Bitte komm mit mir," Miraslov smiled.

Huh? It took me a minute to prosses what he had said.

'EdwardJacob we have been waiting for you. Please come with me'.

I followed him to a sleek SUV. I got in the front seat where there was another man. He looked American.

"E.J. calm down. You'll be okay. The semester will fly by and before you know it. You'll be heading back to Forks," the vampire man resured me.. I nodded.

The road trip took four hours. We went through nothing but plain fields , and lonely towns. Finally in the night we made it to a very hidden was big , and black. There was adults , and children of many ages outside. They all shared one thing. They were all _vampires._ My guide to this place was also my room mate Benjamin. He was my age , and from America too.

He would always be fourteen unlike me. He told me his parents had sent him here so that he could learn to control himself. He was an only child from a wealthy family from Wisconsin. He was an okay guy. We shared a medium room on the 23rd floor. It had a nice view. The rooms here were old , and classy. I unpacked my things , and put them away. I sat down on my bed.

"C'mon E.J. it's dinner time," Benjamin smiled.

His pale skin , black hair , and very white teeth stood out. In a very creepy vampire way.

"Dinner?" I asked.

"We get tea. Half blood. Half tea. It's human/animal blood. You'll like it I promise," he nodded.

We made our way down to the dining room. The biggest room here. The 'mess hall' as it was called. The cieling was two stories high , a huge table covered in gold plates , and very silver hard arm chairs. I couted the chairs in my head. 256. Wow

"These are my friends E.J. Nathan , Nicolas , Rochelle ,Aphrotide , and Valentino," he intoduced. They all spoke English.

"Hey. Nathan ," Nathan greeted. He was seventeen , tall , pale, had brown hair , and a deep voice. He was from England.

"Hi E.J. I hope we can be great friends. I'm Aphrodite ," Aphrodite welcomed. She was from Greece. She was the same size as me , sixteen , long dark brown curls , slim figure , and was kinda of timid.

"E.J. it's nice to meet you. I'm Nicolas," Nicolas said. He was from South Africa. Pale skin , fourteen , black spikes in his hair , and very sharp teeth.

"Ola, soy Rochelle ," Rochelle greeted. She was fifteen , pale yet dark skin , long think straight bown hair , slim figure , and a very pretty smile. She was from Portugal.

"Hi man. I'm Valentino ,"Valentino smiled. He was tall , seventeen , pale skin , light brown hair , dimples , and liked to smile. He was from Brazil.

"I'm E.J.. Half vampire. I'm from U.S.A. I'm fourteen. Nothing much to me," I said.

"What's your power?" Aphrodite asked.

"I can show you what I think," I breathed.

"That is very interesting," she added.

The first week here went by very fast. Everyone was nice to me. I got use to my classes , and new life here. I hadn't called home even though I was dieing to.

I sat down in the mess hall when I suddenly heard the chair next to me move.

"I'm sorry," I said. I started to take all my scatered papers off the table.

"No , it's alright. Your E.J.? The new kid?" The girl asked.

"Uh yeah," I smiled looking up. This girl was. She WAS. Wow. A little shorter than me , black straight thick hair , dark skin yet pale , she kinda of looked hispanic , slim , and sweet.

"I'm Charolette. I'm from Spain," she smiled.

"U.S.A.," I smiled. I really liked this girl. She smiled back my same smile as she sat down next to me.

I could like it here. :)

Jordan*

Ever since that night at the club Jacob hasn't talked to me. I go see Billy , but Jacob isn't there. I must of very upset him. Jacob was strong it had to take more than that to upset him. Right? I hope.

"No Sam! He's my son. Just because Jacob wants to tell him means that I'm ready to," my mother breathed. Her voice was above a whisper. I was in my room hearing music , but this converation got my full attention. My father would hear me listening so I turned the music on.

"Emily. He isn't ours baby. I'm very sorry. Ohh noo please don't cry. He needs to know ," Sam whispered.

I could hear my mom crying.

Who needed to know what?

Freaky.

I got ready for school as usual when my mom came in.

I only had pants on when she came in.

"Mom!" I demanded.

"I'm sorry son , but your going to be late," she said in a sad voice. I hugged her. Seeing my mom sad made me sad.

"Whats wrong mom?" I asked.

"Nothing Jordan. Hurry up," she said hugging me back.

Something is going on.

"Sofie are you ready to go?" I asked my sister.

"Yes , let's go," she smiled.

I got my binder , and held my little sister's hand. My hand was huge compared to her little hand.

I dropped her off at the elementary as usual , and started walking to the high school. I'm a freshman there yes , but I look like a junior. Today was my first day back since I'd phased so I was kinda of nervous.

Penelope O'shee passed me in the hallway.

She held my eyes for a moment , and BAMMM. My soul was hers , my heart , my eyes. I loved her. She was my gravity that held me down to this planet now. Sofie. No. Emma. No. My Mom. No. Penelope YES!

"Jordan I'm so glad your back," she smiled as she ran to hug me.

"Yeah , I've just been kinda of ichhe this days," I smiled.

The good thing here was that as long as I can remember Penelope has had a crush on me.. So when I told her that she is my imprint. She almost died of happyness. Life is good. Really Good.

Bella*

"Jacob," I greeted.

"We're going to have to tell them. They've met," Edward added.

"WHAT! HOW!" Jacob demanded.

"At a girl's party. They talked , and apperently they are friends now," I said.

"How are they going to take this?" Jacob breathed.

"Keep it a secret long. E.J.'s in Germany , and Jordan is at the reservation. This will give us more time," Edward offered.

"Yeah that's true," Jacob added.

I nodded.

"How is he?" I asked Jacob.

He knew who.

"Take a look. I thought you might ask," Jacob said handing me a big evelope. It was full of photos of Jordan. From his newborn days , till now.

He looked like E.J. My son Jordan. He was beautiful. I wanted to cry. I could just touch the photos ,but not the real thing. The child had grown inside of me.

My JordanJacob.

"Yes it will," Edward told Jacob.

"What will?" I asked.

"This will be hard to explain to Jordan. He has no idea. He thinks Emily , and Sam are his parents. He doesn't suspect anything. He's to busy," Jacob said.

"With what?" I demanded.

"He imprinted just a short while ago. It's cute. Puppy love," Jacob chuckled.

"What? Who?" I asked.

"I think her name is Penelope. She is a very nice girl. I like her for Jordan," Jacob said.

My little boy had grown up already. His life was already begining , and I was missing it.

(**A/N Please Please Please Please Review)**


	5. Coming Home

E.J.*

I've been at this new school in German for who knows how long. It's been pretty good since Charolette (My girlfriend) is here with me. Benjamin's friends treat me really good , and their pretty cool.

I haven't called my family in three months , and today is making me.

_Zzzzz.. Zzzzz..._

"Jordan?" My Mother asks.

"What? No , it's me E.J.," I say.

"E.J.! Sorry son. I've been caught up lately. I can't really wait for you to come home. Just a few more weeks right?" She asks.

"Yep," is all I say.

"I really can't wait. Alice said you have a girlfriend?" My Mother asks with a smile in her voice.

My face went hot.

"Umm, yeah. Her- she-s. Her name is Charolette," I spit out trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Are we going to meet her soon?" She asks.

"No."

"E.J. Why?"

"Because , it's not time. Plus I don't want to scare her away," I started.

"Ohh E.J." She said annoyed.

"I have to go," I whispered.

The line went dead.

My family could not meet Charolette. She was to important to me.

"Whats wrong E.J.?" Charolette asks me putting her little hands on my cheeks. She made me smile.

"Nothing," I smile.

"Did you call home?" Her voice asks.

I nodded.

She takes her hands from my face , and holds my hand in hers.

"Is everything okay?" She asks as she starts to walk.

"I didn't ask," I answer while walking with her.

"Mira es pareja preciosa," Valentino teasedd from behind. From what I have learned I think it means 'Look at the precious couple'. I smile at Charolette , and she blushed. I liked that she was half human half vampire like me.

"Shut up Valetino," Charolette teased.

"Don't hate what you can't get," he teased her. She rolled her eyes , and smiled.

I led Charolette back to my dorm where I had to pack.

"Selene," I called her by her middle name as I pulled her to side beside me.

"Jacob," she smiled sitting.

"I'm gonna miss you," I stated hugging her to me.

She hugged me back , and kissed my cheek.

"But , I'll see you next semester?" She asked.

"Of course," I reasured her.

I packed my things that night for America. I left my Charolette there while I boareded a plane. I took everything I had brought.

Exept my heart that name belonged to Charolette.

Jordan*

I walked to Penelope's house like I usually do everyday after school. Everyday since I imprinted on her. We're taking things slow , and easy. I'm not forcing her into anything that she doesn't want have to do.

She's waiting for me outside like always. Her silky waves going down her shoulders , her sundress whines against her russet skin , and her smile shows all her teeth as she waits for me.

"Penelope, I missed you," I say picking her up.

She kissed my cheek , and frowned.

"Me too. Put me down you make me feel like a baby," she teases.

I put her down , but keep her hand.

"Something got your tongue?"

"You," I wink.

She play pushes me , and her face gets serious.

"My family wants to discuss something very important with me tonight with me , and I'm kinda of nervous you know," I tell her.

"Ohhh," she says as she thinks.

"Today in english you weren't paying attention," she pointed out.

"Of course not. I had the most beautiful partner in the world," I smile. She blushes , and looks away.

"People are starting to say that we're a couple," she says looking down.

"Then what are we?" I ask her letting her hand go. She seems hurt by it , but I need to know.

She doesn't say a word.

"Are you embarresd to be seen with me?" I ask her.

"No , but I thought you were. You never hold my hand in school , or any affection," she threw back.

I look at her , and take her hand again. I smile.

"Love is complicated," I say hugging her to me. She hugs me back , and I know she understands.

That night I head home to find my whole family , and pack there waiting.

"Jordan sit down," My dad (Sam) said.

I took a seat next to my Mom. I felt uneasy , and being close to her made me feel better.

Jacob sat next to me , and looked me right in the eyes.

"Jordan. I'm your father," he said with happy eyes.

I look at him as if he has told me that aliens were walking the Earth. I feel shocked.

"_No, no. Noo,_" I growled

"Your lieing. Stop lieing. liar. This isn't true. Take that back it isn't true," I yell snuggling into my Mother more. She puts her arms around me for comfort.

"Jordan. I'm not leing. Your my son. I'm your father," he said with a serious voice. His voice sad.

I look around blinking back my tears. Sam isn't looking at me. I feel like an idiot right now.

This

is

not

true

I run that through my head a million times.

I look at my Mom.

She's crying , and doesn't have words.

"Hey! Hey!" Penelope snaps me out of my sleep.

"You fell asleep silly," she smiled.

I get on my feet , and realize that I'm sweating.

"Nightmare?" She asked.

"I do- I don't remember. There was Jacob , and dads. Emily. And lies," I panted.

"Just a dream Jordan," she comforts me cupping my cheeks.

I nodd. That wasn't real. No.

Jacob*

"I'm gonna tell him," I barked at Emily.

"You know how much he's gonna hate us!" She screamed.

Sam puts his arm around her for comfort.

"He's my son Emily. Mine," I spit.

"When are the Cullens going to tell E.J.?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," was my answer.

Emily was crying now.

"He's my baby. I watched him grow , mature , and learn. He's my baby," she whimpered through her cries.

I started to bite the inside of my cheek. Jordan was my son. He should live with me. His father. Jordan Jacob Black not Uley. The way it was suppose to be. Just me , and him.

E.J.*

I clicked my fingers along the airplane's window along with the rhythem of the song I was hearing. Any songs' melody was the same to me.

Charolette.

Charolette.

The same.

The plane started to land. Finally. I saw that my whole family was waiting for me.

This will be interesting.

I walked off the plane , and the wind blew my hair back along with my jacket.

Alice , Esme , Rosalie , and my Mom ran to hug me. They almost tackled me to the ground. They kissed my cheeks , and hugged me.

"Okay , okay!" I yelled.

"Girls , girls. Only Charolette can do that," Uncle Emmett joked , and laughed.

My face went hot.

My Father chuckled when he saw my face.

"When do we get to meet her?" Jasper asked.

"Not yet," I answered.

We got in the car , and started driving home. I fell asleep beside my Mother , and I woke up in my room. It felt strange to be here in my room.

I walked over to the suitcase , and pulled out a photo frame. The photo was of the most beautiful girl in the world. She was to far away from me , and my heart hurt for her. Bad.

No one was home when I woke so I walked around. My head still wasn't focused when I tripped down the staires. My head bumped into the book shelf that held the Mother's things. A yellow envolope fell out.

'JordanJacob' It read.

Huh? I took it to the table , and opened it up. Pictures of that boy from the party. From baby to teen. Why did my Mother have this?

I shoved them back into the evolope , and put them back on the shelf. To wierd. The way talking to him felt comfortable. Like I had known him for all my life.

I called Charolette is get my mind off of this crap.

Jordan*

I went to see Jacob today ,but he wasn't home. Penelope wasn't home either so I had nothing to do. I plopped down on Jacob's bed to find it piled with papers.

They hurt my back. I turned the lights on , and picked the papers up.

BirthCertificate.

First name - Jordan-

Middle name - Jacob-

Last name - Black-

Huh?

Birth type - Multiple-

Mother- The print that had been written over in sharpie making it unreable.

Father - Jacob Black. Date of birth (A/N- Don't know it)

What?

Adoption Papers.

Child's name - Jordan Jacob-

Last - Uley-

Age- 5 days of age-

-Adoptive parents- Emily Uley & Samuel Uley.

This was signed a couple of days after my birth.

There was notebook paper all over with writing on it.

_Son, I don't know how to tell you that I'm your father ._

Then it was marked out.

To wierd to wierd. I got up , and placed everything back like it was. I ran outside feeling quiezzy. What did all of this mean?


	6. Half The Truth

E.J.

**Life back with my family has actually turned better. They like to do more things with me now. It's good, but sometimes I wish they wouldn't follow me as much. Charolette has been on my mind lately, and so has that boy from the party. Today's my 15th birthday, and I'm exited. Today is the first time that I get to hunt alone. Just me and no one else. It's morning so the hunt has to wait until twilight. **

**I made my way down the staires still in my pajamas. **

**"Happy birthday baby," Mom hugged me.**

**I lazily smiled.**

**"Thanks," I said. **

**"Today we're going to take you out for dinner," she said.**

**"I don't want to go, because then I won't be hungry enough to hunt," I told her,**

**"Oh honey. Fine. Get dressed please. Your father, and I are taking you out," she smiled.**

**"Okay," I said.**

**I made my way back into my room, where I noticed my Droid vibrating. **

**"Hello?" I answered.**

**"Hola! Ay amor. Happy Birthday!" Charolette sang with her cute spanish accent.**

**"Awwh thanks babe. I miss you," I told her.**

**"Yo tambien. I can't wait to see you too," she smiled through the phone.**

**"Me too. Bye love you," I told her.**

**"Me to," she said.**

**I made my selection of clothes for the 'speciel' day. Just a white polo shirt with dark blue jeans, and my Nike's. I made my way down the staires, while I ran my hand through my hair many times.**

**"Ready?" Dad asked.**

**"More than I'll ever be," I told him.**

**"Okay let's go then," Mom smiled.**

**I made my way over to the back of my mom's range rover, and got in the back seat. **

**My parents just got in and started to drive, so I put my earphones in. I would of prefered for us to take my Jaguar, and for me to drive. But my parents obviously had other plans. **

_**Secrets-OneRepublic**_

**'**_**I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that i can confess**_

Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that_**I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so'**_

**I started to get groggy, my vision started to get blurry, and I rested my hair against the black tinted window.**

_**'Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm Gonna give all my secrets away**_

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like were chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars'**  
**

**Then I was out. After a few hours of driving my Dad started to shake me.**

**"E.J. , get up we're here," he said.**

**"Here where?" I asked.**

**"Here," a voice I reconized said.**

**Benjamin!**

**"Benji! Where in the world did you come from?" I asked.**

**"Haha, no ask yourself that. I'm here in my home in Utah, and you came from Washington," he smiled.**

**I got out of the car, and stood beside him. The same creepy vampire bestfriend I'd left behind.**

**"E.J. This is my mother KellyAnne, and my father Bladimir. It's kinda of how I got my name ya'know the B. This is my full vampire sister she just turned 25, but she's forever 16. But she's my half sister, we have different mothers. Her name's Paige," he smiled. **

**"It's been a long time dude. How's everything going?" I asked him as we began to walk his family's land.**

**"Good. I heard Aphrodite likes me, so I might tap that," he winked, and joked.**

**"She's a very pretty girl," I smiled.**

**"Yeah, but your girl is pretty too," he smiled back.**

**"I miss her ya'know," I told him.**

**"Dude, this is very creepy, but think that my sister likes you. I mean I'm going to tell her your not availabe. She's nasty. Well you know as my point of view, 'cause she's my half sis," he gaged.**

**"Dude," I laughed.**

**"Let's race," he smiled.**

**"Ehh," I responded.**

**"C'mon you have that big hunt tonight I'm gonna help you get ready birthdayboy," he smiled.**

**I nodded.**

**He took a deep breath, and began to challenge me with his eyes. I made no movement, and took in my prey. **

**With a whip of air he was gone, and I was right behind him on his tail. He made a quick movement, and made his way up the tree. I almost had him, but he's power was speed, and that I couldn't beat. I made my way up, and crouched on the tree. Taking him in. **

**When I made it I sprang, and tackled him to the ground. He fell first, and I fell on top of him.**

**"Dude, please don't rape me," he laughed, and teased.**

**"Ewh, not even if I was human," I gaged, and laughed.**

**I helped him up, and we made our way back to his house. **

**Paige was there, and she was watching me. I felt very uncomfortable, but didn't make it noticable. It was only 7, and twilight was here, but I could wait longer.**

**"E.J. show my mom a photo of your girlfriend Charolette, 'cause she doesn't believe how pretty I describe her," he told me while glancing at Paige. **

**I nodded, and pulled my cellphone out. Benji handed it to KellyAnn, and she smiled.**

**"Why she is very pretty, and very lucky to have a boyfriend like you," she smiled.**

**I smiled back, and I felt my cheeks somewhat hot.**

**After a few more minutes we started to head back, and this time Dad didn't take as long. I got out of the car, and started to run. I ran as fast as I could all the way to the Canadian border, and began to look for my prey.**

**Jordan.**

**After I found those papers in Jake's room I don't bring it up. I'm making myself forget it, and I desperatly want to. Today I'd stayed at my grandpa's house, and when I woke up I realized it was my birthday. I sat up on the couch, and wrapped my arms around my chest. I rested my chin on my arms, and started to think. **

**'Why is their secrets? And if there is. Then what parts are the lies?' **

**I almost jumped when Jacob came through his bedroom door.**

**"Happy Birthday," he smiled.**

**"Thanks," I smiled back.**

**"Don't sound to happy," he told me.**

**"It doesn't really make a difference to my day," I told him.**

**"Your 15! You can now drive," he told me.**

**"I don't have a car. My dad said he wasn't going to get me one," I told him. **

**When I wasn't home I was crashing on people's couches, and it was sad. I had a home, but sometimes I felt pushed aside from my sisters. **

**"Still you can get your lisence," he said.**

**"I don't need it," I told him.**

**I ran my hands over my face as I went to see Penelope. She ran to me before I'd even knocked. I caught her, and smiled.**

**"Wohw there," I smiled.**

**"Sorry. I just really wanted to see you," she smiled back.**

**"Me too," I said before I kissed her.**

**After a few minutes I took her hand, and we began to walk.**

**"What are you going to do for your birthday?" She asked.**

**"Nothing. It just seems like a normal day to me," I told her.**

**"But your 15. Don't you feel like celebrating?" She insisted.**

**"Nope."**

**Later that day I went back home.**

**"Happy birthday," Mom smiled.**

**I nodded.**

**My little sisters smiled, and sang to me which made me smile back. **

**I just felt so out of it theses days.**

**Later that night I went to see my mom.**

**"Can we talk?" I asked. I was about to break my own made promise.**

**"Sure," she smiled sitting next to me.**

**"I know... I know... That... Your... I... Your... Your not my real mother," I forced the words out.**

**She was shocked.**

**I'D BEEN RIGHT ALL ALONG!**

**"I want to know who my real mother is," I told her.**

**"Jordan. I'm so sorry, but I can't tell you," she cried.**

**"No Mom! You have to! It's all I want! Please I won't say it was you! Please! You don't know what it feels like! Just tell me!" I begged.**

**She swept me up in a hug, and I hugged her back. I felt her tears, and then I felt just one tear going down my cheek, that this woman wasn't my mother. **

**"Bella Cullen," she told me.**

**"But Mom! She's ... A... A," I couldn't even say it.**

**This time I was the one who was frozen.**

**"She's a vampire, but she's still your mother," she told me.**

**I had to go see her.**

**I started to run out, and didn't stop until I reached the path to the Cullen's property. I could smell it, and I was afraid for the first time in my life. **

**I took every step with caution. Every step feeling heavier than the last.**

**Step.**

**Step.**

**Step.**

**Step.**

**I finally reached a big white house, where the lights were on.**

**I knocked on the door where a beautiful blond woman opened.**

**"Oh.. My... Gosh," she smiled covering her mouth.**

**She was happy I was here?**

**I started to bite my lip.**

**"Is Bella here?" I asked my voice awefully small.**

**"Just take the the path down. Theirs a white cottage," she smiled at me.**

**I nodded, and continued to walk. Then I stayed outside the door. My mother was behind it. I could smell it. A vampire female. All the lies were about to be uncovered. Well maybe some. I was wrong all these years. It was Bella, not Emily who my mother was. **

**I knocked on the door, and waited.**

**A women walked out. She had brown hair, and pale skin. I could see myself in her face, and as soon as she saw me she looked like she wanted to cry. **

**I didn't say anything I just looked ahead at her. She just stood there staring. **

**"Hi, I'm Jordan," I finally said. My voice was even lower, and shyer than before.**

**"Please come in," she offered. I felt safe even though she was a vampire. She led the way inside to a very nice looking home. Their was photos of many people on the walls, but I didn't look. It seemed rude. I felt undressed that moment. I only had shorts, and my running shoes on. I sat down across from her.**

**"If your my mother... Then who's my father?" I asked her.**

**She didn't answer for a while, and I began to get annoyed.**

**"You look just like him when you do that," she told me.**

**Nooooooooo! It was... Jacob! My brother! Everyone always said I looked like him when I lost patience. **

**"Ho- Why-," I found myself saying.**

**"Why didn't I know?" I finally asked.**

**"It's a long story that doesn't need to be discussed now. I just a message from Emily. She wants us to keep this between ourselves. Just us 3 okay?" She asked.**

**I nodded trying not to let my emotions the best of me.**

**"You should get going," she told me.**

**"Okay," I said getting up.**

**"You don't have to, but can I hug you? I've never touched you. Not even when you were a baby," she cried.**

**I froze, and looked down. Maybe a hug from my real mother was what I needed to help me cope with all theses lies.**

**I stepped towards her, and she opened her arms. I walked again but this time she caught me, and hugged me.**

**Even though she was a vampire she was my mother. I could feel it. Her skin was cold against mine, but it didn't matter to me right now. Nothing mattered. I was only a few inches shorter than her, and it was quite funny. **

**After a few minutes she let go.**

**"I want you to come back. Please son," she begged.**

**"I want too," I told her.**

**"I'll message you when it's okay," she told me.**

**"I don't have a phone," I told her.**

**"What?" She said.**

**"My 'sisters' need more than me, and there isn't money left over," I told her.**

**"Wait here," she said.**

**I did.**

**She came back with one. It looked fancy, but not complicated.**

**"Thank you," I smiled at her.**

**It looked like she wanted to melt.**

**"No problem," she smiled back. Then I was off again.**

**My life had just been turned into a tangled mess, and what was I suppose to do?**


	7. Secrets

**-I'm sorry it's been so long, but work with me here, I don't really get feedback from this story.**

***Jordan***

**I slept at Michael's house that night, I wasn't ready to face everyone yet. The night was long and I didn't find sleep very fast, there was alot on my mind.**

**How is Bella my mom? Vampires can't have kids.**

**If she's married to Edward, then how is Jacob my father?**

**I dozed off to sleep a few minutes later.**

**"Hey! Jordan, get up. We're all sorry we missed your birthday yesterday, so we're going to make up for it today," Michael smiled.**

**I got up and rubbed my eyes.**

**"That's great," I groaned. **

**After Kim made us a quick dinner, we headed to a little field, it over looked First Beach.**

**Everyone was there, Emily eyes were the same, but they looked sad.**

**"Happy late birthday," they said.**

**I smiled.**

**"Thanks," was all I said.**

**"C'mon, let's play some soccer," Quil smiled.**

**Who evers team I was on, I had to win, Penelope was watching.**

**"Leah, and Collin pick their teams," someone said.**

**Leah went first.**

**"Brady, Jordan, Jared, Sam, and Michael," she said.**

**"Embry, Quil, Jacob, Seth, and Paul," Collin smiled.**

**I was goalie, gee stopping Paul's goals would be **_**so fun.**_

**Everyone was good at soccer, but Jared and Paul were the best. Embry shot the first goal, and to my defense I let him score, I didn't want to loose an arm. Their goalie Quil, was good but Claire his girlfriend distracted him to much. Leah, and Brady scoreed 5 goals with ease. This pissed Paul off making him score 3, but my team was victorious at the end.**

**We went to get some BBQ that Emily was making after the game ended.**

**I went to sit next to Penelope.**

**"What's wrong?" She mouthed.**

**"I'll tell you later," I mouthed back.**

**"Happy birthday," she said this time.**

**"Thanks," I smiled.**

**I got a few gifts from my family, I was grateful.**

**Jacob got me a job at Sue's store, not the best gift ever. Leah got me some colone, but I kinda of take that as an insult but a funny one. Emily got me a gift card, money nice,nice. The rest were clothes, I was happy, because I needed some. Let's just say, when you're a werewolf clothes explode.**

**After that I took Penelope on the beach, far away from anyone to hear.**

**"Tell me," she said, taking my hand.**

**"Emily's not my mom."**

**She gasped, I looked over at her wide eyed.**

**"Sorry," she blushed.**

**"It's okay," I smiled.**

**"Then who is?" She asked.**

**"Bella Cullen," I said.**

**"But, she's a vampire," she said, shocked.**

**"I know, and I'm trying to figure that out," I answered her unasked question.**

**"Your dad?" She asked.**

**"Isn't Sam. It's Jacob," I said.**

**"Everyone does say you look alot like him, but Bella's married to Edward," she said.**

**"I know," I said.**

**"Jordan, I'm so sorry," she said, hugging me.'**

**"It's okay," I said, unsure.**

**I hugged her back tightly, at least she didn't lie to me. **

***E.J.***

**Today was a wierd day, my parents were fighting, that wasn't suppose to happen.**

**After a few minutes, they stopped. Dad hugged Mom and she stopped 'crying'.**

**I never thought I would say this, but I want to go back to Germany. I missed my friends, and I missed Charolette, alot.**

**"Hey," I say, sitting on the couch.**

**"Hi," my parents say together. **

**I try not to think about the whole 'I know you're lieing to me, because I have evidence' thing around my Dad, 'cause he reads minds.**

**"I want to go back to Germany," I tell them.**

**"Why?" Mom asks, shocked.**

**"I liked it there," I say.**

**"I think that would be a good idea, E.J. needs to learn how to interact with others," Dad says.**

**"He can go back to Forks High," Mom says.**

**"Mom, please," I beg.**

**"Now isn't the best time," she tells me.**

**"I can finish the semester there, and restart it in December," I whine.**

**"E.J., no," she says.**

**I feel my anger near.**

**"Please," I say, this time through my teeth.**

**"We'll decide in the morning, go to bed," Dad says.**

**I want to go, I don't want to be here anymore.**

**"Can I go see Grandma?" I ask my dad.**

**He nods.**

**"Hey," I say, entering the mansion.**

**"E.J.," Rosalie smiles.**

**I smile back.**

**We watch some movie, and soon I start to head home, I'm sleepy.**

**My parents are already in there room, talking.**

**About me going to Germany, and it looks like I am.**

**The next morning, it's comfirmed. I am. I leave tonight! I couldn't be happier.**

***Bella***

**I didn't want E.J. to go, but with Jordan coming and going it didn't look like the time to have him here. Jordan couldn't came yesterday, so he's coming today. **

**Edward, and the rest are going hunting. Rosalie, and Edward know, apart from Emily and I want to keep it that way. Jordan, I can smell him getting near the cottage.**

**"Hey," he says, his cheeks blushing.**

**He's so cute, I just want to hug him, tell him I want to be there for him.**

**"Hi," I smile.**

**We sit down, and he tells me about his childhood.**

**"I never really got what I wanted, after Sofie was born, Emily and Sam kinda of pushed me aside. I didn't really care, but then Emma came. I just wish I'd realised sooner, it would of made sense. How Jacob was always there for me, it adds up," he told me.**

**"What did you do for your birthday?" I asked.**

**"Nothing, but yesterday, they threw me a small BBQ, and I could see they did it for pity, I just don't need it. I have you now, I have my whole family, they shouldn't treat me like that," he says.**

**"I know, but it was complicated from the begining," I say.**

**He's been alone for so long, it tears me apart, I want to fix it so badly.**

**He's leaning on me, and I'm hugging him.**

**I missed him so much, I just don't want to let go. **

**"What happened when you phased?" I ask him.**

**Sometimes, his memories want to make him cry. It makes me feel like such a bad person, if they'd left him here, he would of been happy. Never alone.**

**"I had just turned 14, it was around October, and I phased 'cause of a nomad. I couldn't calm down, but after a few days Jared found me, they were on vacation," he said.**

**We talk for what seems hours, and he's comfortable around me, his eyes look sad, and I want to change that.**

**"Thanks, Bella," he says.**

**"What for?" I ask.**

**"Apart from my girlfriend, you've never lied about anything I've asked you," he says, getting up.**

**"I want to you everything, but right now isn't the best time, of course I didn't. Jordan, you're my son, I would never," I say.**

**"You don't know how much that means to me," he half smiles.**

***E.J.***

**The next day, I'm in Germany, back in my old school. The truth is this is my escape, my happy place, because Charolette is here. I haven't stopped hugging her from the moment I saw her.**

**My friends are here, and Benji is too. As soon as I told him I was going back, he joined me.**

**"E.J., I'm just so happy you're here, I missed your humor," Aphrodite smiles.**

**"I missed you guys, life back home was getting boring," I say.**

**"Awesome," Valentino says.**

**"Yeah," Nicolas added.**

**I missed Germany so much, it was so nice to be back. **

***Jacob***

**I wanted to tell Jordan the truth, that he was my son. I really wanted to, his life had been so jacked up. **

**It was my fault, I could have just raised him myself, nothing complicated, but no I didn't.**

**Now, he was suffering because of me, he didn't have a stable home, Sam and Emily said they loved him but he always came last to them. I could see Jordan wasn't happy, his eyes said it all. Even if he was always smiling, they weren't real.**

**"Dad, what if we tell him?" I asked Billy.**

**"It sounds like the right thing, but then explain the whole 'twin' thing?" I asked.**

**It was true.**

**How come there wasn't an easy way out?**

**(A/N. Look I was thinking about making Jordan get Leukimia and having E.J. be the blood donor , is it a good idea? That's how everyone finds out about everything?**


	8. Signs

**Thanks to Ctulee06(:**

***Jordan***

**The next day, I went to the beach with Michael , there was still alot in my head. **

**"You've been down lately," he stated.**

**"Um, just got alot in my head," I said back.**

**"About?"**

**"Just stuff."**

**"It's nothing important."**

**I make a face, I start to feel pain below my ribs.**

**Maybe I just ate alot of BBQ yesterday.**

**"You okay?" Michael asks.**

**"Yeah, just a little full," I say.**

**"C'mon, let's head back," he says.**

**The days go by and I start to feel worse, I feel hotter than usual, and sometimes I feel pain below my ribs. It's bearable, so maybe it's just a small flu, or something.**

**After a few more days, everything stops, I think I'm getting back to normal.**

**I'm wrong.**

**I feel so tired, I can't patrol, I can't go see Bella, and I can't even go to school. I tire easy now, and I don't know why.**

**Emily is starting to get worried, but Sam tells her my body can handle it. I hope he's right.**

**The next day, I feel better, so I'm going to patrol.**

_**"Jordan, are you okay?" Jacob asks me.**_

_**"Yeah," I say, my voice tired.**_

_**"Maybe , you should-," Quil begins, before I cut him off.**_

_**"I'm fine," I almost growl.**_

_**After barely running 14 miles, I can't run anymore, I feel to weak. This isn't good, I use to be able to do 45 a patrol.**_

_**"Are you okay?" Sam asks.**_

_**"No, I can't run anymore, I feel tired," I almost cry.**_

_**" Where are you?" Jake asks.**_

_**"I was barely passing the lake," I say.**_

_**"Stay there," Sam says.**_

_**Like I have a choice.**_

**I phase back, and sit on the floor.**

**What's wrong with me? **

**Why do I feel so tired? I barely started running. **

**I wrap my arms around my lower abdomen, it hurts.**

**"Jordan," Sam says, as Jordan and him reach me.**

**"Something is wrong with you," Jacob states.**

**"I'm fine," I say.**

**I'm tough enough, to to take this.**

**"You're sick," Sam tells me.**

**"It's nothing!" I say.**

**Their shocked, my anger has never been a problem, never.**

**If they weren't here, I'd cry.**

**I feel so weak, it's pathetic.**

***E.J.***

**"So, how was your vacation?" Charolette asks.**

**"Boring," I say.**

**"When are you leaving?" She asks.**

**"June."**

**"Really! We get like half a year together!"**

**"I know."**

**"Even Christmas."**

**"I'm happy I get to spend it with you."**

**"Me too, E.J. I missed you."**

**"Me too, more than you'll ever know."**

**"Ha, I can imagine."**

**"Hey!" Benji smiles, making his way over to us, sitting between us.**

**"Hello?" Charolette says.**

**"Hey, move," I laugh, pushing him.**

**"Well, don't I feel welcome," he jokes.**

**"Class is about to start," she says.**

**We both groan.**

**"You two can actually learn something," she laughs.**

**"Na, I'll pass," I smile.**

**"Me too," Benji says.**

**"Yeah, that's not really an option," she says.**

**"True," I laugh.**

**We all laugh, and get up to go to class.**

***Bella***

**I'm starting to get worried, Jordan doesn't come, because he's sick.**

**I wish he came, so Carlisle could exam him, I just have a bad feeling about this.**

**"E.J. called," Edward smiles, coming in the door.**

**"Really? What did he say?" I ask, hiding my worry.**

**"That he's having a really fun time."**

**"Really? That's nice."**

**"We should send him something for Christman."**

**"Charolette too."**

**"Alice , has that covered."**

**I smile, in agreement.**

**"Are you worried about Jordan again?" He asks.**

**I told him everything, there was no secrets in our marriege.**

**"Yes, he hasn't come, he's been to sick," I cry.**

**"Bella," he sooths.**

**"It's not okay, he's a werewolf, he isn't suppose to get sick!" I cry.**

**"He'll be okay, don't worry," he says.**

**"I can only hope you're right."**

**(Sorry, short chapter, but don't worry, I'll add more soon. Jordan, he's just going to get worse." **


	9. Suprise Me

***Jordan***

**After that day of patrol, things just got worse. I've lost wieght, and I'm never hungry. I just don't understand why, this is happening to me. **

**Why me?**

**The pack things it's just a virus, something commen, something that **_**should pass.**_

**I was laying down on Emily's couch, when things just got worse. Quil , and Michael had come to see me.**

**"Hey, dude. Are you any better?" Michael asked me.**

**"Eh," I said.**

**"Leave it to Jordan, to catch the virus," Quil joked.**

**Quil punched my arm slightly, playing.**

**It hurt just a little, but it was barely a punch.**

**"Oh, my god... You're getting a bruise!" Sofie gasped, pointing to my arm.**

**"What?" I said.**

**"It's nothing," I reassured them.**

**"Man, you're just getting worse," Michael said, sad.**

**"I can take this, don't worry," I said.**

**"If only we could see a doctor," Quil murmured.**

**"We can," Michael whispered.**

**Quil shot him a deathglare.**

**A doctor? I didn't need any stickin' doctor.**

**That evening when Sam came home, Jake was with him.**

**"He bruised! And Quil BARELY touched him! Sam I'm telling you that something serious is wrong!" Emily demanded.**

**This time Sam didn't say anything, what could he say after all?**

**"I'm fine," I growled.**

**"What does he still have?" Jacob asked Emily.**

**"Fever, rib pain, he bleeds so easily from his nose, and sometimes he's to weak to move," Emily cried.**

**I wanted to move, to go to my room, to be nowhere near their conversation.**

**But, how could I? **

**I could barely move sometimes, I had to be strong, to show them I could take this.**

**With all my strength, I got up and held back my groan.**

**The three of them watched, their eyes big, that I could still move.**

**"Do you need hel-," Sam and Jacob began.**

**"I can do this myself," I growled, cutting them off.**

**I had always neen independend, I wasn't going to change that now.**

**I suprisingly made it to my room, and to my bed.**

**The next morning, I felt better, or maybe it was because I was trying to hide my pain, to fool everyone I was back to normal.**

**There was no other way to get them off my back, was there? No.**

**"Mom, I'm going over to Michael's," I told Emily, making my way down the staires.**

**"Are you sure? Maybe Michael can come over instead," she rushed out.**

**"No, Mom. I can go," I said, making my way out the door.**

**Michael only lived, around 12 minutes away, I could walk that, no sweat.**

**After a few weeks, the sickness, it looked like it went away, maybe it had.**

**I didn't go see Bella anymore, I'd text her but it was rare. I didn't want to worry her.**

**Besides, Christmas was around the corner.**

***E.J.***

**"What are you getting Aphrodite?" I asked Benji.**

**"Well, I'm new at this whole 'relationship' thing, so maybe a bracelet. What are you getting Charolette?" He asked.**

**"Um, I don't know. I was thinking about a heart neckelace, the ones that are two pieces, I'll wear one and she can wear the other half," I said.**

**"Aww," he teased.**

**"Dude, **_**grow**_** up," I teased back.**

**"Na, I'm good," he smiled.**

**"Is your family****sending your something?" I asked.**

**"I asked for a new laptop, so that probably. And you?" He asked.**

**"Video game," I grinned.**

**"Call of Duty?" He grinned back.**

**"My place," I said.**

**"I'll be there," he smiled back.**

**"Awesome," I popped.**

**"Hey, boys," Rochelle smiled.**

**"Hey," we smiled back.**

**"Almost Christmas time," she said.**

**"Yeah, my aunt's going to send you something, just a head's up," I smiled.**

**Alice, who else.**

**"I'm the grateful type," she laughed.**

**"I'm the hot type," Benji smiled.**

**"In what world?" Rochelle and I laughed.**

**"Whatever," he smirked.**

**"So how are things with Aphrodite?" She asked Benji.**

**"Good," was his only answer.**

**"Good?" She asked.**

**"Yep," he stated.**

**"You're not going to say much more, are you?" She asked.**

**"Na, I'm good," he smiled.**

**"E.J.," Charolette smiled, making her way over to me.**

**"Hey," I smiled, pulling her into a warm hug.**

**When Benji and Rochelle got caught up in their arguement, I kissed her. **

**"C'mon, lunch is soon," Charolette smiled, leading us to the mess hall.**

**"The line's always long," Benji complained.**

**The girls went on ahead, Benji and I stayed behind.**

**"Did I tell you my sister's going to attend this school?" He smiled at me.**

**"No! When?" I asked, great just great.**

**"January. It's going to suck," he groaned.**

**"You're so lucky you're an only child," he said.**

**As far as I know.**

**I nodded.**

***Jordan***

**Just a few days before Christmas, nothing to it.**

**I feel the pains coming back, this isn't happening, no not now.**

**Maybe it's just my mind, it could be. **

**It **_**had **_**to be.**

**Today, we're at Billy's. Everyone's here, we're playing poker. **

**I feel out of it, something I haven't felt in a while.**

**It's not my turn, so I rest my head in my arms.**

**Something doesn't feel right, and before I know it.**

**I pass out, but this isn't sleep, it's just not right.**

**I start to hear voices around me, calling my name.**

**Some are starting to shake me, some are worried, I feel a normal touch,the voice's crying, it must be Emily.**

**I feel like I'm being picked up, I'm not sure.**

**There's alot of tension in the air, but I don't really know right now, I don't really care either.**

**[Merry Christmas(:***


	10. Leukemia

**[Hey, (again) sorry I just want to finish this story, and I'm putting effort into this one(: ]**

***Jacob***

**"Something's **_**wrong **_**with **_**my **_**son! I don't care anymore! Let's just go see Carlisle!" I growled, holding my son's uncosious body.**

**"What do you guys say?" Sam asked the rest.**

**"He just keeps getting worse, I vote yes," Jared said.**

**They all voted yes, but the council hesitated.**

**This time I didn't care, my son was sick, just not normal sick.**

**We went towards the Cullens' mansion, where Edward and Carlisle stood.**

**Edward had already read our minds.**

**"A simple check-up , and I would like to ask you and Sam some questions," Carlisle told me.**

**Sam and I went inside, while the others went on with their duties.**

**No one else was home, it was a big home with no one inside.**

**"Just lay him here," Edward told me, pointing to a table.**

**Jordan, he looked pale, and he was sweating.**

**His breath was short, he looked sick.**

**Carlisle began to examine him, carefully.**

**"What has he had?" The doctor asked.**

**"Bruises easily, bleeds easily, he doesn't eat anymore, he's lost weight, his body temperature is way to high, sometimes he's to weak to move, he complains his joints hurt, and he's always sweating," Sam said.**

**"The bruises. How long?" Carlisle asked.**

**"A few weeks ago," Sam answered.**

**"It's leukemia, I see all the signs. Acute myelocytic leukemia, it's common in children," the doctor said.**

**Leukemia, as in **_**cancer?**_

**"Yes," Edward told me.**

**I looked over at Sam, his face was the same as mine.**

**"You should have brought him to me earlier, when he first started showing signs," Carlisle said.**

**"We thought it was the flu, something like that," I said.**

**"He's a werewolf, how can he get leukemia?" Sam asked.**

**"Unusual chromosnes. I just need to run a few tests, maybe it's still in the first stages, but we need to move fast," Carlisle said.**

**I nodded.**

**"Is that your concent too?" Edward asked Sam.**

**After a moment , Sam nodded.**

**Sam and I went to wait downstaires.**

**"I can't believe this," he said, through his teeth.**

**"You think I can?" I growled.**

**I stood there, holding my face in my hands.**

**After a few minutes later, Bella and Alice arrived.**

**"Jacob?" Bella gasped, as soon as she smelled Jordan's scent.**

**"I knew he was sick," Bella hissed.**

**"Carlisle's running some tests," Sam said, lowly.**

**Bella and Alice went to the other room, making their way to Edward.**

**I didn't care Bella was Jordan's mother, she didn't really have a right to be so- demanding about his health.**

**We stayed there for a couple of more hours, waiting.**

**Carlisle came out then, papers in his hands.**

**"Just like I said, luekemia. It's not in final stages, I wish I could say a miracle, but it's advanced. A donor, it's what we need. The white blood cell count is high, to high. Even his werewolf body won't be able to fight this off. He's getting weak, I hooked him up to some I.V.'s. He's lacking nutrition, he should be awakening soon," Carlisle told us.**

**Now, Jordan was in a normal room, apart from the I.V.'s, maybe this was a guest room. He still looked weak, but atleast we know what's wrong with him.**

**"We can't just leave him here," Sam said.**

**"We can all take shifts staying here with him, I'll take the first one," I said.**

**He nodded.**

**"I'll talk to the others," Sam said.**

**I nodded.**

**"We should wake him up," Sam told me.**

**"Yeah," I agreed.**

**We went over to him and started shaking him, lightly.**

**"Jordan, c'mon we need you to get up," Sam said, in a calm alpha voice.**

**He began to stir, then his breathing became less deep.**

**I shook him one more time.**

**He tried to sit up, but we restrained him. **

**He rubbed his eyes, and folded his arms around his chest.**

**"What's going on?" Jordan's raspy voice asked.**

**"Carlisle found out what's wrong with you," Sam told him.**

**"What?" Jordan asked, his voice cracking.**

**"Jordan... You have leukemia, it's a common cancer for children," I said.**

**"Wait... What!" He almost yelled.**

**"Jordan, calm down," I said.**

**"How can I! I have cancer!" He began to scream.**

**"Calm down," Sam alpha commanded.**

**He looked down and gripped the bed covers.**

**Silence filled the room.**

**"We're going to take turns staying here with you," I said, breaking the silence.**

**He only nodded his head.**

**After a few more minutes, Sam headed back to the rez.**

**Jordan didn't say much that night, he just looked down, a blank expression.**

**I was sitting in a arm chair, where I fell asleep.**

**Then, there was a slight knock on the door, around midnight.**

**"It's Bella, can we talk Jacob?" She asked.**

**I groaned, great.**

**I got up and streched, popping my bones.**

**I looked over at Jordan, he was still sleeping.**

**I walked into the small hallway, everyone else was outside, apart from Carlisle who was still doing Jordan's research.**

**"I want to tell him, we **_**need**_** to tell him, I need to be there for him," she cried.**

**I leaned against the wall, and put a hand on the back of my neck.**

**"Bella," I groaned.**

**"We have too, Jacob, he's sick," she hissed.**

**"Not just your son is sick, **_**my son**_** is sick too!" She hissed.**

**"In the morning, okay. We'll do it like a bandaid, quick and easy. We'll tell him everything, I don't know about the E.J. thing," I said.**

**"Okay, thank you," she smiled.**

**I nodded and went back into Jordan's room.**

**Tomorrow he'd know, tomorrow.**

**I looked over at Jordan, he was still breathing funny.**

**(No E.J. this time sorry, but he's still having his time in Germany, so if you have ever wondered how the whole 'twin' thing happened. The next chapter is yours.)**


	11. Save me?

***Jordan***

**I woke up the next morning feeling good, Carlisle's medication was working. I felt better, a little stronger.**

**"Jordan?" Jacob asked, waking up.**

**"Hey," I groaned, sitting up.**

**"Hungry?"**

**"No."**

**There was a slight knock on the door, I could smell Bella on the other side.**

**"Bella?" I asked, almost desperate.**

**I wanted my mom, more than ever right now.**

**"Jordan, you're awake," she smiled, coming inside with a tray of food.**

**"I'm not hungry," I said, when she put the tray of food infront of me.**

**Bella sat next to Jacob on the couch, they both looked at me.**

**"Jordan, we're your parents," Jacob said.**

**I looked down, I already knew, but hearing it again made me want to break down.**

**How could I not, my whole life had been a lie.**

**"I- I- I don't understand, yo- your a v-v-ampire, you c-ann-t have kids," I said, trying to not to cry, I didn't cry.**

**They both looked down, ashamed.**

**"I'll tell him," Bella told Jacob.**

**Jacob nodded.**

**"Almost 16 years ago, I was still human, your dad and I were at a bonfire, Paul brought beer, vodka, you name it son. Jacob threw the party for me, since I was going to get married soon, a goodbye party. **

**I had a few drinks, then I had more, and more. I was never the one to drink but that night, I lost control, I let myself go. It was my last time being Jake's Bella. Your father had stronger drinks, he was intoxicaded, highly too. Paul knew how to get them drunk, we weren't thinking, that night you were concieved, two days later was my wedding, (E.J. was concieved there), after a few days I found out I was pregnant... with you," she finished.**

**I wanted to cry, badly.**

**I was one of those babies, the unwanted ones.**

**"I understand, I didn't fit in your perfect life, I guess I didn't fit in yours either Jacob," I said, keeping myself strong.**

**I smashed my food tray on the floor, hard.**

**Penelope.**

**Penelope.**

**I had to be strong, I had a reason.**

**"Son, it wasn't like that," Jacob said.**

**"Really? I highly doubt that," I hissed.**

**"Jordan, I-," Bella began, heading towards me.**

**"No! Get away from me! You're the reason my life sucked so much! Shut up! Shut up!" I growled, covering my face.**

**"It wasn't like that," she cried.**

**"I want to be alone," I growled.**

**"Jordan, I tried to be a good father, but I couldn't take care of you, I gave you a family," Jacob stated.**

**"One that always pushed me over, if you would of kept me, at least I would've had you," I cried.**

**"Get out!" I growled, begining to shake.**

**They left, I was alone.**

**I was angry, angry.**

**It felt strong, I was always the one for patience.**

**I ripped my gown off, exposing my bruised skin.**

**Stupid Leukemia.**

**I sat there, shaking like an idiot, in my boxers.**

**After a few hours, Carlisle came inside.**

**"Jordan, how are you feeling?" He asked, cheking my vitals.**

**"Fine."**

**"You need to ease son, your heart in not in the situation to take so much stress," he said.**

**I nodded.**

**"Jordan, you have to see their point of views, they were teenagers," he said.**

**"I didn't ask to be born," I said.**

**"I know, I see it all the time," he said.**

**"I have good news, you're still in time for a transplant, there are alot of volenteers, alot of people care about," he said, smiling.**

**I looked down, nodding.**

**He left after a while, leaving me alone once more.**

**"Jordan?" Jacob asked, knocking.**

**His voice sounded sad, but I didn't care.**

**I looked up.**

**"Anything I can get you?" He asked.**

**"Penelope," I cried.**

**I layed down, covering my face, when I heard small steps enter.**

**"Jordan," Penelope cried, running over to me.**

**I felt her lightly trace my bruises, crying.**

**I started to sit up, hugging her.**

**"Shh, no. Penelope, don't cry," I said, pulling her on the bed too, holding her tightly.**

**Her arms tightened around me, not wanting to let me go.**

**"Sh, no. You can be strong, I'm scared too, but I'm being strong, I need you to be strong too," I told her, putting my cheek on her hair. **

**She was the best medicine for me, she kept me strong.**

**"My aunt's brother's son had leukemia, I saw him, it was so horrible," she cried.**

**"They said I'm going to be okay, as long as they find a donor," I told her.**

**"How come you still have all your hair?"**

**"I'm not having serious treatment, my body can fight some of it off," I told her, laying her down beside me.**

**"Carlisle said I can't be your donor," she said, acting like it was so bad.**

**"It's okay," I told her.**

**"I wish I was, I could make you better."**

**"They'll find a donor."**

**"And if they don't?"**

**"... I don't know, but I don't want you to blame yourself."**

***Bella***

**None of the werewolves matched him, none. Not even their imprints or their children, no one.**

**He had little time left, before he got worse, how was their no match?**

**It just didn't make sense.**

**"Bella, I was examining your old medical documents, and it seems you match," Carlisle said.**

**I matched!**

**"Carlisle! This means E.J. matches him!" I smiled.**

**Carlisle smiled back, happy of course.**

**"Edward already made the call to send him back," he smiled.**

**My smile slowly faded, now we had to tell Jordan, about E.J..**

**I looked over at Jacob who looked away, I was on my own for this one.**

**I walked towards Jordan's room, I could hear Penelope crying, and Jordan trying to comfort her.**

**I knocked slightly on the door, he could smell me, he knew I was here.**

**"Penelope, can you go get me some water, please?" He asked her.**

**She immediatly went out of the room.**

**"What?" He growled, putting his arms around his legs.**

**He only had boxers on, you could easily see the bruises.**

**"Jordan, we found a donor," I smiled, weakly.**

**"Who?"**

**I should do it like a band-aid, quick and easy.**

**"Your brother."**

**"My what?" He growled.**

**"On my honeymoon with Edward, I got pregnant by him too, you have a brother, a twin brother," I said, slowly.**

**He rolled his big brown eyes at me.**

**"And who is he?" He demanded.**

**"E.J.," I said.**

**"Mm, him. Well, is there any thing else I should know? Is there a sister in here too?" He snapped sarcastily.**

**"Jordan, I'm your mother, you show me respect," I demanded.**

**"My respect for you died the first day I entered Emily's house!" He challenged.**

**"Jordan Jacob!" I growled, angry.**

**"Mh," he said, innocently.**

**"What? I've done nothing wrong! Is getting Leukemia so wrong?" He cried.**

**"Jordan," I shook my head, calmer.**

**Penelope came in at that moment, handing him the water bottle.**

**"Thanks," he smiled at her, his voice holding every emotion possible.**

**She sat on the edge of his bed, he ignored me, so it must of been my signal to leave.**

**Great, one son hates me, soon it would be time to face the other one.**

**Now, all I had to do was wait.**

***E.J.***

**Great, tomorrow was Christmas Eve and I was heading home.**

**What was so important that I had to head home?**

**"Young man, the plane has landed," the attendent said, shaking me.**

**"Thanks," I groaned, getting up.**

**"Are you okay? You're a little warm," she questioned.**

**Crap.**

**"Yeah, fine," I said, making my way off the plane.**

**I could see my dad waiting for me, in his volvo.**

**"Dad," I greeted.**

**His face looked worried.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my things in the back.**

**"We have to go," he said.**

**"What's up?" I demanded.**

**"Your mom will explain this to you," he said, starting the car.**

**When we got home, there was a scent I didn't reconize.**

**It was human, but had a hint of animal in it.**

**I could hear something from upstaires in the house.**

**Someone pucking, bad too.**

**"Carlisle!" Rosalie yelled.**

**"I got him," a deep, husky voice yelled.**

**"He's just getting worse," Mom cried.**

**I could smell vomit, it didn't smell good.**

**"E.J.'s here," I heard Rosalie tell Mom.**

**"I'm fine, let go!" The guy growled.**

**It was the guy from the party, Jordan.**

**"Dad?" I asked, looking over.**

**Mom came outside at that moment, worry covering her face.**

**"E.J. c'mon, let's go for a quick walk," she said, lightly pulling my arm.**

**"Okay?" I said, following.**

**"E.J. you have a brother, the guy from the party, he's your twin brother, a few days before Edward and I got married, I got drunk and Jacob Jordan's dad, and I had... ya'know. Look, I'm trying to make this fast. Jordan has Leukemia, his body won't be able to fight it off much longer, we need you to give him some bone, but there's something else you should know," she said.**

**I was in shock, I couldn't move. **

**A brother?**

**What?**

**No.**

**No.**

**Oh, god. **

**No, this was the secret.**

**I was angry, I had a brother and I was never told.**

**"What else?" I growled.**

**"He's a shapeshifter, look there isn't much to explain, we need to go," she said, pulling me.**

**I stopped.**

**"Edward, you're the only one who can save your brother please," she cried.**

**"No," I growled.**

**"No!" I growled, louder.**

**"Edward Jacob, please," she begged.**

**"Give my bone morou to some freakin' wierdo. I don't want too. I don't **_**fucking care **_**he's my brother," I hissed.**

**She dropped to her knees.**

**"He's going to die," she begged.**

**"Maybe, maybe it's what you get for not telling me sooner," I growled, running towards the mountains.**

***Jordan***

**I looked over at Penelope, she looked like she was going to die.**

**I wiped the vomit off my mouth.**

**"G-g-et h-h-h-e-rr ou-ou-ou-t-t- o-ff- he-he-her," I growled at Jacob.**

**I wanted Penelope here, with me.**

**She just couldn't see me this way, not now.**

**Michael pulled Penelope's arm.**

**"Pen, c'mon," he said.**

**"No, I- I can't leave him like this," she cried.**

**"Please," I begged her.**

**Michael pulled her out of the room, crying.**

**She couldn't see me like this, no.**

**My body couldn't fight this anymore, I was to weak.**

**I could hear another boy yelling outside, Bella was telling him about me.**

**He was angry, very angry.**

**I could hear him screaming that he wasn't going to go through with it.**

**My vision became watery, but my body heat evaporated the water.**

**I was being denyed life by my own brother.**

**Did my life honestly suck this much?**


	12. Does Leukemia Hurt?

***E.J.***

**I ran to the top of the mountains, higher and higher. I just wanted to run away from this stupid situation. **

**I didn't have no freakin' brother, none.**

**It was me, just me.**

**When I reached an edge , I stopped.**

**I sat down on a rock, looking down at the snow Christmas was bringing.**

**It was fluffy, white, and thick.**

**Soon it would be melting, but not now.**

**I layed back on the rock, was I really a coward.**

**I covered my face with my hands, this was stupid.**

**I was stupid.**

**How could my life have changed with such small time, yet I knew there was something they weren't telling me.**

**I knew now, but I wish it wasn't true.**

**I had a brother, a **_**twin **_**brother.**

**Soon, late night time fell, making it colder.**

**Would my brother really die? Because of me?**

**Really, I mean c'mon there had to be more than me for a transplant.**

**I growled out , throwing my cellphone against the trees.**

**"UGH!" **

**This was to much for me, to much.**

***Jordan***

**"I don't want **_**fucking **_**chemo!" I growled.**

**"Jordan, it's for the best," Bella started.**

**"I don't care," I growled, once more.**

**"Son," she began.**

**"What? I already now what's going to happen without the transplant, or chemo. I know," I growled.**

**I looked down at my legs, I still had just my boxers on.**

**The bruises were still visible, I still couldn't get up.**

**I was still dieing, Penelope was still worried, more than me.**

**Life sucks, it just does.**

**Bella stepped outside, I could hear Jacob outside, they began talking.**

**After a few minutes, Jacob came inside the room.**

**"Hi," he softly said.**

**I looked up.**

**"Jordan, you know what's going to happen," he said.**

**"Yeah, I know, I'm not dumb," I stated.**

**"You're so stubborn," he said.**

**He sat down on the sofa chair next to my bed, watching me.**

**I could see myself in his face, his eyes.**

**"Please, Jordan please," he begged.**

**"I don't want chemo, it's my choice," I stated.**

**"I don't want you to get worse," he said, his voice cracking.**

**I looked down, tracing the bruises on my left arm.**

**"Dad?" I said, adressing him, my father.**

**His eyes widened, looking at my face.**

**"Y-yeah?" He studdered.**

**"I know if this doesn't work, I'm going to die, but I want to die home," I cried.**

**"On the rez," he finished.**

**"Yeah," I said, looking at him.**

**"I don't want chemo, I'm not getting the transplant," I stated.**

**"You're not dieing," he growled.**

**"But, if this does kill me, Dad, you promise me you'll take me home?" I asked.**

**He gulped, not meeting my eyes.**

**"I promise," he said, his voice deep.**

**There was a slight knock on the door.**

**"Jordan, there's someone who wants to see you," Bella said.**

**"Okay," I said, pulling the bed sheet over my legs.**

**"Jacob, please?" She asked.**

**He nodded and left.**

**A boy entered, I remembered him.**

**E.J., my **_**brother.**_

**He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and nikes.**

**His hair was blown down from running.**

**Bella stepped out, leaving us.**

**"Hey," I said.**

**He looked uncomfortable, looking at me.**

**He could see my sickness, it was literally screaming at him.**

**He sat down, taking Jacob's place on the sofa chair.**

**"Hey," he repeated, my voice.**

**I nodded.**

**"Look don't take me regetting the transplant the wrong way," he said.**

**"Of course, I'm a stranger."**

**"You're my brother."**

**"Yeah, but not the same thing."**

**"True, we didn't grow up together."**

**"Yeah, we grew up differently."**

**"How did you grow up?" He asked me.**

**"Bouncing around from house to house, not the best life," I said.**

**"I couldn't have asked for more," he said.**

**"We look alike," I stated.**

**"Yeah, I can see it," he said.**

**Akward silence began to separate us.**

**"How long have you been sick?" He asked.**

**"A few weeks," I said.**

**"I thought Leukemia was like cancer, how come you still have a full head of hair?" He asked.**

**"I'm not doing chemo," I said.**

**"Why?"**

**"'Cause, I don't want, I'm going to die anyway," I said.**

**"Isn't your girlfriend downstaires?" He asked.**

**"Um, yeah. I don't want her here with me, seeing me like this," I said.**

**"How long have you been with her?" He asked.**

**"Few months," I said.**

**"Do you have a girl?" I asked.**

**"Yeah, I met her in Germany, her name's Charolette," he said.**

**"That's nice, Germany. The farthest I've ever been is the Makah rez," I said.**

**"Really?" He asked, shocked.**

**I nodded.**

**"Are the bruises part of the Leukemia?" He asked,shyly.**

**I nodded.**

**"Does it hurt?" He asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"... What happens to you?" He asked, getting comfortable.**

**"I bleed easily, bruise easily, my ribs hurt alot, it takes my hunger away, it makes me look paler, fever, chills, I could go on forever," I said, joking at the end.**

**He nodded.**

**"You look really thin," he stated.**

**"I don't eat," I said.**

**"Why?" He asked.**

**"I find no reason, I'm going to die anyway."**

***E.J.***

**He made me feel so bad, when he said that.**

**I could save him, but I was being selfish and didn't want to help him.**

**He sneezed pretty hard, I could see some blood running down his nose.**

**He quickly wipped it off with his bed sheet.**

**He looked so sick, so sick.**

**I could see why Penelope was crying uncontrolable downstaires.**

**He was dieing.**

**I had to do it, I couldn't let my own brother die.**

**"Your dad looks really down," I said.**

**"Yeah, I guess he does," he said.**

**"Do you play any sports?" I asked.**

**"I'm good at soccer," he said.**

**"Really? What position?"**

**"Defense."**

**"Nice."**

**"This makes me feel selfish," I said, outloud.**

**"Huh?" He said, confused.**

**"I had everything I could ever want, everything, the best life possible , you had the oppisote, all you need is one thing from me, and hear I am denying you," I said.**

**"Don't feel bad," he said.**

**"I should, and I do. We're the total oppisote. You're the twin you gives comfort, takes the blame, I'm the stupid greedy one," I said.**

**"It's not your fault," he said.**

**I didn't answer.**

**"You're going to give me morrow aren't you," he said.**

**"Yup," I said.**

**He shook his head, falling back.**

**He groaned at the pain it caused him, he was getting weaker.**

**I knew my mom could hear me, she must be happy.**

***Bella***

**I could feel my smile forming on my face, he was going to do it.**

**I looked over at Carlisle, he was already going to his office.**

**Getting the things ready.**

**Jacob looked half dead, he was worried, probably more than me.**

**He suffered more than me, in a way I envied him.**

**I heard when Jordan called him Dad, I was jealous.**

**After a few minutes, E.J. came down the staires.**

**"I'm going to do it," he said.**

**"I know," I smiled.**

***A-N. Okay, look. Don't start thinking "Of course, the transplant saves him", cause it only helps him, this is just the start of my story. I'm kinda of basing it off this movie/book, but I don't want to give it away. If you wanna know just p.m. me and I'll tell you, but for now, just keeep wondering. -iLoveYouStarr[8**


	13. Back To The Beginning

Jacob.

A few days after the operation, Jordan started to recover.

He got some of his strength back, but he wasn't completely healthy.

EJ and Jordan were really starting to bond, Penelope would come around sometimes to see him.

Jordan hadn't been to the rez in a while, so today we were taking him to see Emily and his sisters.

I helped Jordan to the rabbit, feeling Bella's eyes on us.

I closed the passenger door once he was seated inside, he looked like he was ready to go.

I got in the driver's seat, starting the engine.

EJ wasn't happy Jordan would be on the rez, away from medical care but this is what Jordan wanted.

Jordan's music started blasting from the car, he had put his window down.

"I've missed this so much, Dad," he smiled, running a hand through his hair.

I nodded, pulling into the rez.

The rest of the drive was nice, it was quiet.

We pulled up to Emily's house, she was inside cooking, Jordan wanted to suprise her.

He wanted to walk inside on his own, so he got out alone.

Step by step he made it all the way to the front door, stepping in quietly.

"Momma!" Sophie smiled, poiting at Jordan.

Emma and Sophie ran towards him, almost knocking him over.

"Jordan!" Emily smiled, walking over to him.

"Mom, I missed you," he smiled, his arms trying to hug his little sisters.

"Me too! Jake, you should've told me he was coming," Emily smiled.

Jordan sat down at the table with his little sisters on each side.

He looked happy, like back then.

After a few minutes, Brady and Penelope came in.

Penelope literally attacked him like his little sisters.

Then the pack and their families came to see him, they all couldn't believe he was here again.

Life seemed like it was finally getting back to normal.

After a few days, it was time to take Jordan for a checkup.

Jordan decided he wanted to wake, he wanted to get his wolf stength back.

Bella , EJ, and Rosalie were waiting at the border.

"Jordan!" Rosalie and Bella smiled.

Jordan smiled lazily, nodding his head.

"Jacob Black! It's cold today, and you let Jordan wear sweats and a t-shirt!" Bella said.

"I don't need a jacket, Bella," Jordan said, crossing over to their land.

"You came walking?" EJ asked Jordan.

"Yeah, I wanted to," Jordan said.

"Are you tired?" Rosalie and Bella asked at the same time.

"Nope," Jordan smiled.

We walked the rest of the way to The Cullens house.

Carlisle gave Jordan a checkup, checking his progress.

"Well, Jordan your progress looks good, I see you've been working out lately," Carlisle said.

"Yeah, I went running all last week at the rez's school track," Jordan said.

"It's nice to hear," Bella smiled.

Jordan nodded.

"Have you considered what I offered you?" Bella asked him.

"Um, well I really thought about it. I considered the education, everything but I can't do it. I can't. My life is on the rez, my family, my girlfriend, I just can't leave them," Jordan said.

"You could just test it out, I mean EJ will be here," Bella cried.

"I know, Bella. But EJ wants to go back to Germany, with Charolette and I won't stop him. We can hang out when he comes home on vacation," Jordan said.

Bella looked defeated.

EJ stepped into the room, his cheeks full of air.

He blew it out.

"Go back to Germany, you know you want too, I'll be okay," Jordan told him.

EJ nodded.

EJ looked hesitatant, but he left for Germany after a few days.


End file.
